


The Shower Room

by Blunky



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blunky/pseuds/Blunky
Summary: Zacharie wants to get it on in the showers, but it's not an entirely private affair.





	The Shower Room

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my computer for literally 5 years after I quickly typed it up one night. I haven't edited it at all, so it's bound to be wonky, but I hope someone out there will still get some enjoyment from it!

It was always fun to convince the batter to fuck him outside of his shop. The communal shower rooms were no exception. The Batter had already cleared all of the elsens out when the two of them first arrived, as he would never want to have any elsen near while his clothes were off and he was in a cramped stall where he could not effectively swing his bat. The elsens were too fearful to object to being chased out midshower anyway, and seemed to stay out long enough for the times when the Batter would just have his quick shower and leave. There was little way to prevent them from coming back in the first place, however, as the Batter had no way of locking the door or blocking it with anything. There was always the risk of something going awry, but thus far it had been fine. He and Zacharie would be the only ones in there for some time.

And Zacharie was intent on taking full advantage of that.

Thus, when Zacharie's shower was finished and the Batter just went in for his, Zacharie set his plan in motion. It didn't take much: just grabbing the required items, pulling the curtain aside, and walking in on a confused Batter, who had just turned on the shower. The Batter came up with excuses, but Zacharie got him to comply with assurances and reasoning of his own, and before long Zacharie was being lifted against the wall with the Batter's cock pushing against him.

The elsen had probably wandered in at that point, and likely would have left as soon as he gathered up the clothes he had been forced to leave behind earlier if it was not for the echoing, satisfied groan Zacharie let from his mouth when the Batter's cock breached him. It was after the Batter told him to be quiet and Zacharie assured that it was perfectly fine that Zacharie noticed the small man's head partially in view outside the stall.

Zacharie tensed up at first, though his breathing did not change and the Batter did not seem to notice. The elsen's eyes were so wide, and his face was rather flushed from what he was seeing. Zacharie turned his head towards the Batter's neck to obscure the scarred side of his face, but flashed a grin at the small man. The fact that the elsen had not instantly left was interesting, though he did seem somewhat uncomfortable. Well, not exactly. Bothered, in a sense, would probably be the better word as he stood there awkwardly with his hands tightly gripping the shirt and trousers he had come to collect.

Zacharie had a clear view of his bag as it lay on the other side of bench from the elsen, and thus was not as concerned about the elsen stealing from it without being seen, even if the man didn't appear at all interested in that right now. It was a rather interesting situation, then. The elsen did not seem like he was going to go anywhere right away, and instead just stood there watching as Zacharie was fucked against the wall. Zacharie, in turn, could watch him staring, and the Batter had no idea any of that was going on.

Zacharie winked at the elsen, though to him it probably looked like a blink since half of Zacharie's face was obscured. He then let out a long, uninhibited moan at the Batter's next thrust. The noise echoed loudly off the tiled walls and had the intended effect of making the elsen blush deeply. Yet he continued to stand there, very still, caught up with watching what was going on. Zacharie was certain if the man had not been holding his clothes in front of his towel-covered groin, he would see exactly the effects this was having on him. This made him all the more willing to continue this little show.

He praised the Batter's actions, urged him on, described what he was doing to him loudly so the elsen could hear every word. All throughout he watched the elsen and grinned widely-- at least until that became too much, and he pushed his head down and tilted it just a bit more towards the Batter's neck. From there he could only glance up sometimes to see the elsen, who now shifted from foot to foot, knees brushing together, still very much watching, still anchored in place.

The Batter finished first, of course, and ended up becoming still-- his thrusting slowed, then abruptly stopped as he let out a shuddering groan-- though he still gripped Zacharie's legs tightly as he held him up and breathed heavily near Zacharie's ear. With one hand holding the back of the Batter's head, Zacharie snaked his other hand down between them and jerked himself off to his own completion. He gave one last, unexaggerated moan as he came-- his eyes tightly shut.

He opened his eyes to the Batter pulling out of him and trying to bring his head back so he could look at Zacharie. Zacharie held the Batter's head in place as he saw the elsen still standing there, staring at him. He unwrapped his fingers from his cock and moved his arm around to the Batter's back. He rested his arm over the Batter's shoulder, and tried to casually gesture for the elsen to leave without drawing attention to the action. He put his hand down over the Batter's back and attempted to pull him closer-- partially because he just wanted to, but also because he did not want the Batter finding about their little voyeur who seemed hesitant to move.

The Batter shifted Zacharie's lower body closer to the wall, though was somewhat bothered by Zacharie stopping him from moving his head back and made that apparent by turning his face towards Zacharie and saying something. Zacharie gave it a few more breaths before pulling his hand from the Batter's head and gesturing to the elsen once again before grasping the Batter's shoulder.

The elsen seemed to understand and looked to the door, then back to Zacharie before he finally shifted back and shuffled awkwardly out of sight-- holding onto his towel and keeping his clothes pressed in front of him. Zacharie internally felt relieved at the elsen's compliance and closed his eyes as he breathed.

Until the door not-so-quietly opened-- the noise bouncing off of the walls to both Zacharie's and the Batter's ears. The Batter jerked back and looked over his shoulder, scowling at the apparent intrusion. Zacharie could only focus on not falling over when the Batter just about dropped him onto his feet. He assured the Batter that it was nothing and tried to keep him from moving, but the Batter was already reaching for his weapon and pulling away to go tell the intruder to _get the fuck out_. Of course he found none, and would only be left with questions and suspicion, even at Zacharie's constant assurances that there was nothing to worry about.

\--

In the weeks following that event, Zacharie had noticed a common _look_ the elsens were giving him. It seemed that little voyeur had a loose tongue alongside his deviance...


End file.
